Chassez l'ennui, il finit toujours par revenir
by Lusaphira
Summary: Un shinobi à toujours eu peur de s'ennuyer. Maintenant qu'il est seul, il se remémore toutes les fois ou il voulut éloigner ce fléau de lui même. L'ennui prend les proportions de l'immortalité.


Disclaimer: Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Voici ma vision de ce qu'à pu être le passé d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Petit one-shot sur la tragédie d'un shinobi qui ne craignait rien d'autre que de s'ennuyer.

* * *

Attendre.

Aussi loin que son esprit s'en souvienne, il avait toujours détesté attendre.

Pour lui, c'était insupportable. Cette abominable sensation d'immobilité ou il se sentait prisonnier de son corps, cette impression d'étouffer s'il ne bougeait pas, cette indescriptible envie d'agir l'avait toujours envahi.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours passé ses journées à courir et à s'entraîner dans le seul but de chasser le temps qui passe. C'est pour ça qu'il avait délibérément choisi la vie de shinobi, juste pour la combler par l'action.

Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il détestait particulièrement deux moments. Lorsqu'il avait fini de manger, il fallait toujours attendre l'ordre de son père pour passer au dessert et pour sortir de table. Le soir, quand l'heure fatidique tombait ou il devait aller se coucher, il abhorrait toujours le moment ou sa mère lui ordonnait d'aller au lit. Il restait immobile, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ce que ça pouvait l'horripiler !

Pour passer le temps, il mirait son reflet dans un miroir dissimulé sous une latte. Il avait toujours admiré son visage.

C'est vrai que son corps était beau. Il attirait tout les regards avec ses profonds yeux améthystes brillant d'un reflet pétillant de vitalité. Ses cheveux d'argent contrastaient avec sa peau légèrement halée et son corps bien dessiné. Il se trouvait beau, surtout qu'il ne laissait pas les filles indifférentes. Il avait bien vu les regards posés sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés, ses fesses fermes moulées par son pantalon.

Contrairement à la plupart des shinobis de Yû Gakure no Sato, Hidan avait toujours pris soin de son apparence physique et il le montrait. Contrairement à ce que tous les habitants croyaient, ce n'était pas pour frimer, ou du moins, ce n'était pas la raison principale.

La vérité c'est que ce jeune homme dormait très peu et que chaque matin, il passait un temps fou à se regarder et se faire beau. Simplement car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Un shinobi est une machine sans émotions, enfin en théorie, car quelque soit la mission qu'il effectuait, Hidan se débrouillait pour l'achever la plus rapidement possible. Connu pour être un grand bavard, il parlait sans cesse pour meubler le temps entre ses missions. Il se portait toujours volontaire dans l'unique perspective de multiplier les combats pour combler le temps qui passe. Hidan n'a jamais été un vrai belliciste. Il vivait par le combat, non pas pour se maintenir en forme, mais juste pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Lorsqu'il fut initié à la religion de Jashin, ce fut le moment le plus horrible de sa vie. La douleur du sceau que les moines ont apposé sur son âme n'était rien du tout comparée à l'horreur qui envahit son esprit ensuite, lorsqu'il dut attendre une heure entière que le rituel s'achève.

Cette heure à rester immobile fut la plus abominable de toutes. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire, aucun miroir pour contempler ses traits, pas un seul échappatoire. Les murs de pierre absolument lisses qui l'entouraient n'avaient contenu son attention que quelques trop courts instants.

Il avait toujours aimé se battre, toujours aimé l'action. Malheureusement pour lui, la dernière grande guerre ninja avait porté un coup de grâce à certains pays et qui fut fatal à son village ninja. Le village des sources chaudes avait, contraint par d'impérieuses nécessités économiques, décidé d'abandonner sa vocation militaire. Que ferait il de ses journées désormais ?

Hidan avait été mortifié lors de l'annonce de cette décision. On ne se souvient pas exactement combien de temps il passa enfermé dans un dojo. Pendant des heures, il hurla de rage, frappant toutes les cibles sur le terrain d'entraînement, donnant des coups de poing pour expulser sa colère, brisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

La colère avait toujours été le meilleur catalyseur pour lui. Enerver les gens les amenait toujours à une réaction de longue durée et l'aidait à passer le temps, ca le distrayait. Son mauvais caractère l'avait toujours amené à être plus ou moins isolé, mais désormais plus personne ne travaillerait en équipe avec lui.

Hidan ne voulait pas s'ennuyer seul, il n'imaginait pas rester des heures dans une boutique à attendre le bon vouloir d'un client. Il était furieux que même ses parents se rangèrent aussi promptement à ce nouveau mode de vie.

Des traîtres, ils avaient jeté leurs idéaux et avaient contraints à l'exil tous ceux qui n'adhéraient pas au nouveau mode de vie. Les traîtres méritent la mort. C'est sans le moindre remords que le Jashiniste tortura et massacra tout son village, juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Rejoindre Akatsuki avait eu au moins un avantage. Plus jamais il ne serait seul, espérant tomber sur un voyageur isolé à sacrifier. Désormais, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un à provoquer pour faire passer le temps. Kakuzu avait été un choix parfait, il prenait toujours la mouche dès qu'il s'agissait d'argent.

Lorsque le matérialiste de l'organisation n'était pas là, Hidan priait. Il se focalisait sur la douleur irradiant dans son corps. Tant qu'elle était présente, il pouvait se focaliser dessus, tout simplement pour oublier qu'il n'avait rien à faire.

Hidan n'était masochiste que par nécessité, les blessures physiques qu'il ressentiraient plus tard n'étaient rien comparées à la mort. Hidan avait toujours été effrayé par la mort, par ce sommeil éternel, cette attente infinie. C'était la seule vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre cette religion.

Ce génie de Konoha l'avait frustré au plus haut point. Non seulement c'était le seul qui avait compris à temps comment fonctionnait sa malédiction, il faut dire que Hidan avait toujours aimé parler, mais en plus c'était un flemmard de la pire espèce. Comment pouvait on aimer le fait de ne rien faire ? Hidan trouvait qu'attendre était monstrueux.

Et pourtant, il était condamné.

Dans son trou, l'endroit lui servant de tombe depuis qu'il avait été démembré puis enterré vivant, Hidan attendait.

Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour chasser l'attente, il passait désormais son temps à essayer de chasser le temps. Il ne pouvait plus se battre, ne pouvait plus parler ni pleurer, ne pouvait plus provoquer qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait plus que penser.

Ses souvenirs, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait, essayer de ressasser encore et encore ces émotions pour chasser l'attente.

Parce qu'il avait eu peur d'attendre après la mort, il était devenu immortel. Désormais, la mort lui apparaissait comme une libération.

Parce qu'il allait attendre dans la vie.

Parce qu'il allait passer l'éternité, seul dans son trou.

A attendre.


End file.
